1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RGBW display system and method for displaying images thereof, and more particularly, to an RGBW display system capable of increasing luminance and keeping color saturation and method for displaying images thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An RGBW display is a display which adds white light on a traditional RGB display. Because the white light does not need a color filter, the RGBW display can provide higher luminance than the traditional RGB display, and reduce power consumption of a backlight source. Compared to the RGB display, the RGBW display has two advantages: 1. the RGBW display can provide higher luminance at the same power; and 2. the power consumption of the RGBW display is lower than the RGB display for the same luminance.
The RGBW display increases luminance of images, but reduces color saturation of the images. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating color saturation of an RGB pixel being reduced after adding a white sub-pixel in the CIE1931 chromaticity diagram. Taking pure red light as an example, gray levels of the red, green, and blue sub-pixels are (255, 0, 0). After adding the white sub-pixel, gray levels of the red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels are (255, 0, 0, 255), so color saturation of the pure red light may shift to the left of the CIE1931 chromaticity diagram, that is to say, the color saturation of the pure red light is reduced.